Something More
by Neisha
Summary: Inu/Kag They were friends she'd said, and more than once he'd wished they were something more.
1. Something More

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters...

AN: I wrote this Feb 13 08, not really for a fanfic, but more because it was in my head and needed put to computer. But the more I read and re-read it, the more I thought of Inu and Kag; Inu watching her in the clearing by the well, and Kag waiting for him to meet her, and being completly thrilled when he does. This is short, I know, but when I sat down with it, it kinda wrote itself. I didn't use names ( since it really wasn't written as an intended fanfic..), but I didn't feel it really needed it. I debated for days whether to add to it, but I like the simple nature of it, so I am leaving it as it was originally written. Hope you like it.

OOOXXXXXOOOO

Something More

He watched, silent within the trees, a mere shadow against her light.

She was stunning- innocent in the way she moved. She almost swayed in her gracefulness bending to retrieve a wild flower from the prairie grass and raise it to her nose. She took pleasure in the nature that surrounded her. She smiled softly, her eyes alight with emotion.

So pure, and yet he knew she'd seen far more than a young woman should, had bandaged wounds most would never see in a lifetime. She'd also suffered, and healed from many of her own wounds as well.

And yet she was happy, smiling even now standing 'alone' in the clearing. He watched the wind stir around her, embracing her the way he wanted to. It lifted the dark length of her hair, like a lover bringing it to his face then dropping it gently over her shoulders and around her angelic face.

_Beautiful..._

Her hand raised to brush it behind her ear, and he nearly smiled when it refused to be bound behind it.

Her fingers tried again, so small, so fragile, yet strong enough to fight, gentle enough to sooth.

So beautiful, so close, and yet so out of reach. She embodied grace, love, and her own defiance in a world so corrupt.

She turned toward him then, her bright smile stopping his heart, her dark eyes lingering in his direction.

But she wasn't seeing him. He was to far in the trees for her human eyes to see, his body buried amid trees and shadows.

He wondered then who she was smiling for, who could cause such happiness to radiate from her.

But there was no other presence but their own. He pushed his jealousy aside.

She laughed then, its tone light, happy; _content._

He wondered how she could be so content when the world around her was so dangerous, when each day they fought just to stay alive. He forced the thought away growling at himself for thinking such things. She was happy. That's all that mattered.

He watched a moment longer telling himself he was merely standing guard. She was his friend, and he needed her.

_Needed her..._

In so many ways it hurt. He needed to see her smile, to hear her breath move through her body, and her heart beat strong and steady in her chest. He needed her beside him, because in her own way she made him happy.

_She made him happy. _

He moved from the shadows and into the sunlight.

Her smile grew when she saw him, and he wondered how her eyes could glow brighter than they had only moments ago.

He heard his name whisper past her lips, felt pleasure racing up his spine at the sound. And then she was running toward him, long legs moving with the grace of an angel. His mouth twitched again as he fought the urge to smile; her happiness was contagious.

Her laughter echoed closer, and he was surprised to find her pushing her way into his embrace. For a moment he stumbled trying to maintain his balance, his hands rooted to his sides even as hers wrapped gently around his neck.

And then he found his arms around her, his feet turning them around and around as he spun her through the air, laughter ringing in his ears.

And he smiled, his laughter joining hers in the afternoon breeze.

He'd missed her.

He set her gently on her feet looking down at her upturned face.

They were friends she'd said, and more than once he'd wished they were something more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I may add to this, though the updates will likely be random and short. I have some ideas on another piece for this too, so that helps..lol. It won't have much of a plot line, mostly just snipits of personal thoughts and such, but I think it might be fun to explore. And it will likely be without names ( just he... she )as it will be written only for Inu/Kag. Sometimes I find it easier to be vague, but we all know it'll be Inu / Kag specific. I hope you won't mind.

Let me know if you think it's worth exploring. As always, it will depend on your interest in it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.

I am also gearing up to start a new story, but I will wait to post it until I have a least a few chapters ready so that you won't have to wait as long between updates. In the mean time, I will try to post a few oneshots here and there, as well as a few bits for this one.

I look forward to hearing from you guys again. I miss you all already...lol.

Until next time... Neisha

Neisha


	2. Addicted

Addicted

_OOOxxxxOOO_

She'd always been happy when he came for her. Her heart, after so many years, would still swell at the sight of him, the feel of his touch, and the sound of his laughter. It was rare to see him smile, to hear his laughter rumble through her ears. He almost never did either, and when he did, it was when their friends weren't around. But it was wonderful that he could feel happy when he was with her, and she smiled at the thought. But was she the only woman who could make him happy? Was she the only one who could bring a smile to his handsome face. No, she wasn't, and the thought brought sadness to her heart.

It had been hours since their meeting in the clearing. Night had fallen already, and she could hear the crickets sing in the distance. The fire crackled softly, though its heat did little to warm her. It was peaceful tonight, everywhere but in her heart.

She glanced up from her place by the fire, her eyes searching for the man who had somehow claimed her heart. He sat quiet, his back resting against a tree, his attention focused on their surroundings. Or was he listening for _her,_ silently hoping she would find them? Would he run off the moment he realized _she_ was near, leaving his best friend alone in the shadows while he chased the woman who still owned his heart? The mere thought brought a familiar sting to her eyes.

Closing them, she waited for the feeling to fade. She'd told him once that they were friends, best friends even, but deep in her heart she wanted something more. She couldn't tell him though. It wouldn't be fair to him. She couldn't complicate an already complicated situation, and couldn't put him in such an awkward position. It was best to accept their relationship as it was, even if her heart slowly shattered in the process.

Forcing the thoughts from her mind, she focused on him. Somewhere during her thoughts he'd moved, his shirt laying where he'd been sitting. He'd moved to the outskirts of the fire-light, sword in hand. Its rusted length reflected the deep orange of the fire as he practiced.

His feet moved silently under him, his arm extended, his hand wrapped securely around the hilt. Each swing was perfect, every arch defining the muscle in his arms and torso. His skin glowed beneath the flicker of the campfire, his pale hair reflecting the light of the moon. It reminded her of shimmering satin, and she knew it would be just as soft to the touch.

She wondered if he knew how beautiful he was, and smiled slightly at how uncomfortable her thoughts would make him. She was always awed when he practiced with his sword, and was thankful he felt comfortable enough with her to do so. She sat beside the fire watching him through lowered eyes. He twisted and turned, so graceful in his movements that she was certain he could have been a wonderful dancer, or even a model.

She lowered her face to hide the smile the thought had caused, though just as quickly the smile faded as her thoughts once again traveled into forbidden territory. He would make a wonderful husband, and a great father. Her heart clenched at the thought knowing all to well the woman he would commit to wasn't her. Turning away, she pulled her sleeping bag over her. She never saw his tender expression as he stopped his movements and gazed lovingly in her direction, his sword dropping unnoticed at his side.

She was hopelessly addicted to him, afflicted by him, and shamelessly in love with him. But she could never tell him. They were, as they would always be, just friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know- to short. But hey- I posted again, and within a week. I know it's not much, and that a longer chapter would have been better, but I don't have an excuse- other than this is supposed to be just snipits of thoughts and emotions that will eventually get to where my mind wishes it to go. I hope it isn't disappointing. It isn't as fluffy as the last chapter, but who says a woman's emotions are predictable. Inu's not the only dense one...lol.

I am working on a new story, this fic is just something I plan to work on when my mind needs something else to focus on- even if it's just for the few minutes it takes to write something so short.

I thank you all- again- for your lovely reviews. I am spoiled by the wonderful comments, and the fact that you all continue to take a moment to let me know what you think. I can never repay your kindness and your willingness to read the fics I post. I am just thrilled to have you all still with me, and I look forward to your reviews each time I post as I really love hearing from you all. It never gets old, and it always leaves a smile on my face.

Thank you all again, and I'll post again soon.

Neisha


	3. Committed

Committed

He guarded her while she slept, watched more than just the surrounding forest. He watched her eyes dart back and forth under her closed eyelids, and the way she curled onto her side, unconsciously shielding herself from the cool night breeze. Her sleeping bag was to thin; she should have brought something thicker, warmer. He fought the urge to curl up behind her to share his body's warmth, to hold her against him because he desperately wanted to touch her.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, he moved to gather some firewood for the dying flames. Sitting on his feet, he poked at the coals moving away when the flames were licking across the newly deposited wood. It crackled beside him as he settled once again at her side.

He cursed silently, his patience in waiting for its warmth already burning embers of its own. She needed to be warm, and the fire wasn't heating as quickly as he'd hoped it would. His gaze made its way over her face, his love for her shining unguarded in the depths of his eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, her breath stirring a stray leaf on the dirt beside her. Her hand was folded under her head as a makeshift pillow, and he found himself scooting forward and pulling her head onto his thigh.

Leaning back against a tree, he closed his eyes, his hand combing gently through her long hair. He listened to the forest around them. The crickets sang softly in the distance, and he could make out the heavy flutter of a bird's wings as it stalked its prey. The wind whispered softly through the trees, and he frowned when she shivered before turning onto her back and nuzzling closer to his warmth.

He blushed in the darkness, but made no move to change their position. Instead he studied her again wishing he'd have thought to cover her with his shirt.

He smiled at his thoughts. He loved her more than life itself. He'd fought many enemies, never shying away from any weapon, or any battle. But the thought of telling this small human woman how much he loved her terrified him.

Something stirring in the forest brought him from his thoughts, a presence he knew to be _hers. _He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the tree behind him. He knew he should go to her, she'd be expecting him, but his heart refused his brain's message.

No. He couldn't – wouldn't leave the woman sleeping in his lap. Her heart broke every time he left her, and his broke in the knowledge of it. He couldn't bear the tears that would come as he left, no matter how hard she tried to hide them.

" You should go to her."

Her soft voice startled him. His eyes snapped open, and he raised his head lowering his gaze to the woman climbing out of his lap. He opened his mouth to speak, already seeing the tears beginning to glisten in her deep brown eyes.

Raising his hand he cupped her cheek turning her head back to face him. She stopped, her body twisting toward him, her face sad even as she tried to smile.

" It's all right. I'll be fine for a little while. "

She was beautiful with her hair wild about her face. He wondered if she would ever want to be with him- to be his. He studied her a moment longer. While he had loved the woman waiting deep in the forest, he was _in_ love with the woman sitting before him.

His fingers raised to brush away the lingering wetness in her lashes. He could hardly recognize his voice when he finally managed to speak.

" I'm already where I want to be."

He heard the breath hitch in her throat, her eyes widening in surprise. The seconds ticked by, her voice unsteady when she finally spoke.

" Are you sure?"

He smiled gently before reaching to drag her body onto his lap, her head falling to rest on his shoulder.

" I'm sure. " he whispered, closing his arms around her to keep her warm.

" But..."

"I'm staying here...with you." His words brushed past her ear before being carried away in the breeze.

She smiled, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Her tears fell anyway, though this time it wasn't in sadness.

Perhaps they had found something more after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Hey all. I'm posting- again. Shocked? I am. LOL.

I thought this might make a suitable ending- though I am not certain if I am ready to end it. I'm going to leave this open- just in case I decide to add more to it. I don't know yet if I will- it depends on whether more ideas for it manage to make it through my head, and the other jumbled ideas I have.Shoot- I can't even make it through the thoughts in my head on most days...LOL. But there are a few ideas for it in there somewhere, I just need to find the time to get them typed up. I was going to change the rating on this as it really doesn't need an M rating at this point, but then I decided to leave it in case lemony goodness strikes again. Knowing me, it will eventually...it always does..

Thanks for all the support. Your reviews make my day, and always leave me wanting to write more just so I can hear from you again.

Till next time...Neisha


	4. New An Previous Reviews

Hey all- I realized that by erasing the last author's note, and reposting this chapter in it's place, that those who reviewed the previous author's note wouldn't be allowed to review again.

It was one of your reviews- a PM from xXKimiko SakakiXx( thank you !)

that made me realize that, so I am putting this up in chapter 4's place and moving the new post to chapter 5. I don't want there to be any problems with those who want to review- plus I don't want to miss a single comment from anyone.

Sorry for the confusion, and I hope this will leave you all able to review since ff won't allow double reviews for any one chapter.

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I am going to try to answer them tomorrow since tonight is rather hectic, but thank you all the same/./

Neisha


	5. Conflicted

Conflicted

He was unreadable again. It always happened when he didn't go to _her. _And deep inside it was hard not to be hurt by it.

She'd woke in his embrace, his arms still folded gently around her. The fire had long since died, the embers nothing but charred bits of smoldering ash.

He hadn't said a word when he'd released her from his hold. He merely grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like an embarrassed _'mornin', _then sauntered into the forest.

She had experienced a wide range of emotions since he'd disappeared: embarrassment, confusion, sadness, anger- the last fading into the conflicted state she currently sat in.

Was he simply embarrassed? Was he regretting his decision to stay with her? Was he feeling guilty with his choice, staying with her when _she_ was waiting?

She listened for him, though no hint of his return made it to her ears. Wildlife skittered to and fro, the birds sang, and yet she could feel the subdued undertones of a rising storm; both in nature, and in her own mind.

She raised her eyes skyward. The storm clouds were gathering, darkening, much the same way her mood was. She could smell the coming rain, and found herself standing up, her hands brushing the forest floor from her backside.

Over and over she pondered his abrupt absence. Moving quietly she gathered her things, her thoughts thundering heavily through her head.

Had he gone to _her_ after all? Had she assumed more than she should have? She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. _Probably_..

She winced at the pain centered in vicinity of her heart.

"_I'm already where I want to be."_

Thewords tumbled through her head. Where she had felt a searing warmth at their utterance the night before, now she felt a stabbing pain brought on by self-doubt. Perhaps he'd merely wanted to rest. She misread his intention, that had to be it. She'd allowed her head to bring those words to her heart, embracing them before truly knowing their meaning.

No wonder he was moody. No wonder he'd been anxious to get away. She was becoming to clingy, to needy. How could he ever feel anything for her beyond a friend's need to see her safe? Especially when he already had a woman fully capable of providing for herself, of defending herself with deadly accuracy.

Throwing the last of her things into her bag with more force than was necessary, she moved to find the zipper. Her fingers drifted softly over the cover of her binder. She'd forgotten she'd brought it. Grabbing a sheet of paper from its folds, she reached for the pen she kept in its inner pocket. At least she would have something to do while she waited for his return; something other than pondering the painful thoughts and emotions swirling unheeded in her mind.

Making her way back to her sleeping bag, she collapsed into its softness pulling the worn edges around her shoulders for warmth. The storm was moving in fast, the wind picking up, the forest going silent as its residents took to their burrows and nests.

She studied the blank, white page before her, the pen poised at the top. And then she wrote down every word, every thought that was buried in her. The scratch of her pen on the paper's surface was amplified in the quiet of the forest. She poured her emotion onto the single sheet of paper planning to burn its contents in the coming night's fire.

The wind surged around her, and she cursed the loose edges of the paper as she wrote. The weather was getting colder, and she shivered. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she continued her task.

_I hate missing you_

_ And the fact that we're just friends_

_ I hate how my feelings_

_ For you have deepened..._

She wrote blindly with no thought to how it sounded. The wind was beginning to howl around her, and she felt the first splash of rain hit her forehead. It feathered over her skin, over her temple and into her eye to blend with her tears, then dropped noiselessly to the bottom edge of the paper.

With a shuttering breath she finished writing the last sentence- the one that echoed over and over in her heart, then disappeared within the hollowness of it.

_ When all that I want is eternity_

_ To be free loving you..._

The wind surged again, this time taking with it the words scribbled to paper. She tried to catch it, her hands flailing wildly in her attempt. She watched with sad eyes as it flew away spinning harshly in the wind gusts before disappearing through the forest.

Thunder roared overhead, rain gushing from the darkened clouds. The rain would destroy the paper, the ink would smudge, and no one would be able to read the the words pulled so painfully from the depths of her splintered heart. Rain or fire, what did it matter which destroyed those words? They were just bits of emotion that were useless anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have some news, though I had planned to wait till next week to let you all know. The symptoms I had before the brain surgery have been building again for awhile now, and are getting worse as time goes by. I had another MRI done, and the issue with my brain is still there. The bottom part- referred to as the cerebellar tonsils are now about 6mm below the base of my skull, and the resulting pain is steadily increasing. I am trying my best not to allow this to affect my writing as you all are so important to me, most of you having been there from the beginning, and having supported me faithfully the last go around. And I can't abandon you all. I will post as regularly as possible, and will keep you posted as to what the doc decides to do now. I see him again next Friday, so hopefully it won't be bad news. We'll see. _ You are all so wonderful in your support and patience in me, and I have found many wonderful friendships as a result, friendships I wouldn't trade the world for. I am so very glad I found this site, and so honored that so many of you would take the time to read and review my mad desire to create something. I owe you all a HUGE thanks, and a bigger hug, because, as I've said before, without you- I would have stopped long ago. You keep me going, and I can't tell you how much that means to me. _

_I might post the entirety of the poem in the next chapter, I haven't decided for sure yet. I do hope this chapter was acceptable. DO let me know as I have been missing hearing from you all. I am sorry if I missed replying to your reviews, but I have read, and enjoyed each one, and loved them all. _

_Thank you all. _

_Neisha_


	6. Blindsided

Hi guys. Miss me? I hope so- LOL. Here is the last chapter for this fic. I hope you enjoy it.

The poem (under copyright TXu001588475) is mine and is typed in bold black. I hesitated posting it, but the chapter didn't make much sence without it, so here it is. Let me know what you think?

* * *

Blindsided

* * *

He'd woke before she had, a smile on his face, and an ache deep in his heart.

She was still curled against him, her small hand resting between the folds of his shirt. The heat of her skin seared him, her fingers brushing softly over his heart. Her breath was a ghost's caress over his collar bone, her lips so close he could almost feel them. He wanted to taste them, to run his tongue over her full lower lip. He was aroused to the point of pain, his mind screaming his desire so loudly he swore she might hear it. She was a temptation he knew he couldn't resist, his need becoming more urgent than hunger, air, or even thirst.

She stirred in his lap, her tender flesh rubbing softly over the more sensitive areas of his anatomy. He hissed in pleasure, his eyes snapping shut, head falling back against the tree behind him. He fought to control his desire, struggled to slow his breathing and his heart. He could still hear her gentle breathing, still feel it feather warmly over his neck. He knew the instant she was awake, and in his haste to keep her unaware of his more pressing state of awareness, he set her gently on the sleeping bag. He mumbled good morning to her, and hurried away without saying another word.

And he would have, except he couldn't find his voice. His doubt and embarrassment had taken control, and he'd hurried off to get a better hold on his desires without telling her of the coming storm, or inviting her to help find shelter. He knew she was confused, and he wanted to sooth her. But it would have to wait. He could explain later, when his need for her wasn't so obvious

* * *

He searched the forest, a vague memory of an abandoned hut tickling his memory. He stopped, turning silently while searching his mind for hints of a forgotten path. A mouse scurrying through the underbrush caught his attention, and his eyes found the remnants of an old pathway.

Pushing his way through the overgrowth , he made his way deeper into the forest sighing with relief when the old cottage appeared in the distance. The wood walls looked brittle, and he wondered if they'd hold up against the wind. The roof was worn, but surprisingly intact. There were no windows, the only opening a small entryway barely large enough to walk through.

Inside there were few furnishings that had withstood the test of time. It would have to work.

She'd be cold, and he needed to get the fire built. He wouldn't bring her here without some warmth to keep the chill from her skin, though the thought of warming her himself brought a wistful smile to his face. Yeah, he'd like that - _a lot. _But considering the unlikelihood of that happening, a fire was one of his top priorities.

He'd spent the better part of an hour cleaning the stuffy confines of the old house. He cleared the cobwebs, and did his best to tidy the floor before piling some grass in the corner so she'd have something soft to sleep on through the night.

He gathered some firewood, making several trips to ensure they'd have enough for a few days should the storm linger that long. He wondered if bringing her straight to the village would have been better, instead of dragging her with him. He'd wanted a day or so alone with her, and had suggested taking a longer route to scout the surrounding forest. She'd readily agreed to the impromptu camping trip, and now they were a days walk from the village. Traveling in this weather wasn't an option. He wouldn't risk her health any more than he already had, and her body certainly couldn't withstand the cold for that long without her becoming sick.

He bent to start the fire, his eyes scanning the interior of the shack. There was an old table sitting against the wall by the door, old dishes littering its top. A half-burned candle sat on its corner, a few more tipped over on their sides behind the dishes. The door covering was barely there, and he wondered how long this place had been without a woman's touch. It was a one-room home, big enough for two and no more, though it wasn't hard to imagine the laughter of children echoing within its walls.

He listened to the crackle of the fire as it took hold of the timbers placed in its depths. Thunder roared outside, and he cursed again when he heard the first few sprinkles hit the roof, and swore louder when it began pouring with the next thunderclap.

He rushed outside, his eyes narrowing. The storm had come in much quicker than he'd expected.

He ran, full speed toward the clearing he'd left her in, and growled at himself for not telling her where he was going. He'd been trying all morning to forget the way he'd left her, and the reasons why, but the memories were still crystal clear.

The wind whipped harshly around him, dragging his hair away from his face, the rain soaking through its length. The forest was silent, its inhabitants safely tucked away to wait out the fury of the storm.

Something white caught the corner of his eye. His curiosity altered his course, and he chased after it. The wind kept it just out of reach, but he followed anyway determined to catch it. The wind stopped abruptly, and the object floated for a moment longer before fluttering to the ground at his feet.

Bending to pick it up before the wind took hold again, he realized it was a sheet of paper. Her paper. It was wet from the rain, but her scent still lingered on its surface. The fresh ink was beginning to smudge, and he realized that she must have been writing it before the wind managed to obtain it. She wouldn't have willingly let it go. She was always careful with her belongings.

Reaching to put it in his shirt to keep it from being completely ruined by the weather, he stopped when the scent of her tears caught his attention. It wasn't just the rain that had wet the paper. She'd been crying when she wrote this. He hadn't intended to read it, her work was private, but he had to know what she could have written that would have her so emotional.

Smoothing the edges, he hunched down behind a tree when the wind began to pick up. It was written in her handwriting, small feminine letters written against what had been a solid white page.

* * *

_**I hate missing you**_

_**And the fact that we're just friends**_

_**I hate how my feelings**_

_**For you have deepened**_

_**I hate that you love her**_

_**And the way it makes me feel**_

_**I hate our moments together**_

_**So beautiful and surreal**_

_**I hate that you know me**_

_**I hate that you see**_

_**I hate that I need you**_

_**And what it's doing to me**_

_**I hate that I love you**_

_**This vast little bit **_

_**I hate even more**_

_**That you don't see it**_

_**And oh how I hate**_

_**The words I can't say**_

_**The ones in my heart**_

_**Begging you to stay**_

_**The ones screaming loudly**_

_**How very much I love you**_

_**The ones if said**_

_**Are so very true**_

_**But mostly I hate **_

_**These few moments alone with you**_

_**When all that I want is eternity**_

_**To be free loving you...**_

* * *

He read each word, reread them. His heart stopped and his breathing accelerated. Had she wrote this about him? The words were sad, no doubt pulled from the very center of her heart.

And she had cried while writing them, her anguish as plain to read as the words were. _Just friends_. So many times he had heard her utter those words. And he'd said them as well, though he had always wanted to be so much more to her than that.

"_How very much I love you_

_The ones if said _

_are __so very true"_

She loved him? She loved him!

" _When all that I want is eternity_

_To be free loving you..."_

It was written there for him to see. Her handwriting, her scent. The words she had only ever used to define their relationship written at the top. _Just friends..._

Not anymore. Not while there was still life in his body, and breath in his lungs. They would be so much more than that, because he loved her too. He'd been blind, hadn't seen what was now so obvious: how she cried when he left to see _her,_ how her eyes lit up when she saw him. How could he have been so _stupid?_

Standing, he folded the paper gently before tucking it away into the safety of his inner shirt. He'd left his outer shirt in the shack to dry so she'd have something dry to wear while her own clothing dried.

She'd be soaked by now; he'd taken far longer than he should have. He needed to get her back to the shack. He would apologize for not telling her where he'd gone. And once she was warm and dry, assuming he had any courage left by then, he'd ask her if those words meant what he prayed they did.

* * *

He found her where he'd left her, soaking wet and shivering. She glanced up at him, and smiled though it didn't quite meet her eyes.

" I found some shelter." he muttered scooping her into his arms. He smiled at her surprised squeak as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

" I'm sorry I took so long."

She cuddled closer to his warmth, her breath warming the shell of his ear. " You could have told me that's where you were going. I could have helped you."

" Yeah. Sorry. But it should be warm by now. I wasn't expecting the storm to move in so fast. "

Turning, he rushed into the forest toward the shelter.

She was shivering, her teeth chattering, her cold nose pressed against the skin below his ear.

" I'm sorry." he muttered again. " I shouldn't have left like that. "

" It's all right. I was worried. I thought - well, I thought I'd done something to make you mad. "

He smiled, and turned his cheek to nuzzle hers. " Not mad. Never mad at you. It's you who has every right to be angry with me." he whispered slowing to a walk as they neared the old shack.

He brought her inside, sitting her near the fire. He took her sleeping bag and draped it over the edge of the table to dry. Picking up his shirt, he walked over to the grass bed he'd made for her and spread it out so that she'd have something softer to sit on.

Turning to look at her, he frowned at how wet her clothing was. His undershirt was mostly dry. His speed had kept him from getting to wet.

" You're soaked. You need to change before you get sick. "

He reached to remove his shirt holding the warm material out to her. "I'll wait outside."

Her vision filled with his perfect pale chest, and she dropped her eyes.

" No. Then _you'll _get sick. Just turn around and close your eyes. "

He could hear the rustle of her clothing dropping to the floor. He closed his eyes, listening as she moved around behind him. Her surprised gasp had him spinning on his heel.

She stood facing him, his shirt draped loosely over her shoulders falling to just above her knees. Her long hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves. Had he known seeing her in his clothing would be so damn arousing, he might have reconsidered the idea. But even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew he wouldn't trade this vision for anything in the world. She was far more beautiful, more sexy than he could have ever imagined.

Her eyes were wide in shock, and it took a moment before he realized she was holding something in her hands. Something wrinkled and white. The very same _something_ he had placed inside his shirt in the forest.

Her eyes darted from him to the paper in her hands and back again. The room was utterly silent except for the soothing crackle of the fire, and the wind and rain pelting the outside of the shack.

" I found it on my way to get you. I thought you might want it back."

His voice came out strained, almost unrecognizable to his own ears.

" Did you .. read it?" she choked, her eyes closing, her hand pressing the page against her heart.

"The person you wrote about, do you love him that much? " he whispered.

" You read it. I thought it was gone. The wind tore it out of my hands, and I couldn't catch it."

She walked to the fire, reaching to drop the poem into the dancing flames. His hand closed over hers, and she glanced up, her eyes uncertain. His were questioning.

With a resigned groan she answered. " Yes."

" And he is your friend?"

She waited, he waited, her teeth worrying her lower lip, her eyes falling to the floor. She sighed softly before answering- honestly.

" Yes, my best friend. But he's taken. "

He waited, listening to her breathing, and the way her heart hammered in her chest. His finger curled under her chin tipping it up till her eyes met his.

" Taken with you, yes. " he answered before tipping his head, his lips brushing softly over hers. A hushed sob escaped her, a single tear falling from her closed eyes.

" I have never _loved _anyone the way I love you. " he murmured against her lips. His heart nearly exploded from his chest when she stood on her toes, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Her lips moved over his, her tongue tracing the edge of his lower lip. Her hands traced the top of his shoulders before trailing lower over his chest. He pulled her body closer.

Her breath whispered over him, her words filling his heart.

" I love you too."

X

* * *

Well? Was it all right? It should have been edited, but hopefully it isn't to terrible. I had planned on a lemon, but my head is no longer cooperating, so this will have to stop here. This chapter was longer than I thought it would be. I thought you deserved a longer chapter this time around. I'll move this to a 'T' rating, since it really doesn't qualify for an "M' rating. I think I'll leave this as it is. Simple, clean, and vague. I am glad you all enjoyed it.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am sorry I haven't gotten back to you all. This last week has been a not-so-fun roller coaster.

I will not require another surgery- thank goodness- but I will continue dealing with my symptoms. There is no definite fix to make me better, and it sounds like this is something that will not be easily- if ever- fixed. Not good news, but it could have been worse.

Anyway- I have a new story in mind. It came to me today, and I think it'll be fun to write. It may take awhile to get chapters up. I would like to get a few finished before posting it so that I have a bunch of chapters to post. I'll most likely post oneshots for awhile. I have lots of ideas- I just need the time and such to write them. I will continue writing as long as you all want to read more from me. I will add more to Silhouette as well...eventually. Lol.

Thank you all again.

Neisha


End file.
